MandalMotors StarViper Assault Fighter
The StarViper-class attack platform was a heavy starfighter that was based on Prince Xizor's Virago, and was used extensively in the criminal underworld during the era of the Galactic Empire. Characteristics :"Please repeat the communication, over." :―A Zann Consortium StarViper pilot The StarViper was equipped with dual laser cannons of medium destructive power, and unlike other starfighters, it was a short but tall fighter, lacking a fuselage. It had decent armor and was fairly quick, but was expensive, which meant that it was not deployed in large squadrons. The StarViper was also able to release buzz droids that would harm nearby craft, although this ability was only seen used by Zann Consortium ships. History The Virago was commissioned by Xizor as his personal starship. He collaborated directly with MandalMotors on its design, and he purchased all production rights upon completion to ensure the ship would remain unique. Unknown to Xizor at the time, however, was the fact that Mandalorian allies within MandalMotors secretly produced a number of fighters based on his design that were sold to Tyber Zann and the Zann Consortium. The Consortium would independently produce a number of these fighters for use in their organization. Xizor's personal version of the ship featured a super-advanced targeting computer that greatly increased the performance of whatever weapons the ship happened to be using. Following Xizor's death, MandalMotors reacquired the production rights and released a StarViper variant less powerful than Virago to the open market. In addition, Mandal Hypernautics began producing the fighter. StarVipers formed the main starfighter force of the Zann Consortium, and they were modified to carry and deploy swarms of old Pistoeka sabotage droids that the Consortium obtained via the black market, proving superior to interceptors such as the RZ-1 A-wing interceptor and TIE/IN interceptor. Additionally, these fighters were also employed in small numbers by the Mandalorian forces present on Mandalore during the Galactic Civil War. RPG D6 Stats Craft: MandalMotors StarViper Assault Fighter Affiliation: Black Sun/Zann Consortium/Various Type: Assault Starfighter Scale: Starfighter Length: 21 meters Skill: Starfighter Piloting: StarViper Crew: 1 Passengers: 1 Cargo Capacity: 1 metric ton Consumables: 2 weeks Cost: 350,000 credits Hyperdrive Multiplier: x1 Hyperdrive Backup: x10 Nav Computer: Yes Maneuverability: 3D+2 (1D in atmosphere with wings extended) Space: 11 Atmosphere: 435; 1,200 kmh Hull: 6D (front), 3D (back) Shields: 1D (front), 4D (back) Sensors: *Passive: 30/0D *Scan: 50/1D *Search: 75/2D *Focus: 4/4D+1 Weapons: 2 Double Heavy Laser Cannons Fire Arc: Front (wings retracted); wings extended: 1 front/left/back, 1 front/right/back Skill: Starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/12/25 Atmosphere Range: 100-300/1.2/2.5 km Damage: 5D (6D if fire-linked) 2 Proton Torpedo Launchers Fire Arc: Front Skill: Starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1/3/7 Atmosphere Range: 50-100/300/700 Ammo: 3 each Damage: 9D Behind the Scenes The Forces of Corruption campaign from Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption depicts the Zann Consortium deploying squadrons of StarVipers as early as 1 BBY during the Mission to Mandalore. The game version of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire depicts the Outrider fighting off dozens of these fighters. Both of these instances are contradicted by the fact that the StarViper was limited to a single ship, the Virago, at the time. Only after the death of Prince Xizor in 3.5 ABY did Mandal Hypernautics start producing StarVipers in numbers. Canderous Ordo's Basilisk war droid, as seen in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, is strikingly similar in appearance to the StarViper. It was retconned that the ship was based on one of the Mandalorian Basilisk war droid models, which, according to Chris Avellone, was done deliberately to improve on the designs done for the Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi series by Dark Horse Comics: :"The Basilisk war droid version presented in K2 was an intentional departure from the ones presented in Tales of the Jedi, and we are happy, because frankly, those look really stupid … So yes, the Basilisk droid version was an intentional departure from the older models, and we take full responsibility. It is noteworthy that LucasArts and Lucasfilm agreed with our decision on the first pass…" :―Chris Avellone. Notes Special thanks to D6 Holocron for the basis for the stats and Wookieepedia for the entry/description of the StarViper, along with technical specifications. To read the original article, click StarViper. Category:Starships Category:Starfighters